Today's connected computing environment provides users with a variety of different ways of communicating with one another. For instance, users may communicate via instant messaging (IM), audio and/or video calls (e.g., using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)), in-app messaging, and so forth. While these different forms of communication provide a diversity of communication opportunities, they bring with them a number of challenges. Among these challenges is the management of user identities. For instance, a particular individual user may be represented by several different identities across different communication modalities. Maintaining user privacy while allowing communication with a user utilizing their set of identities is a primary consideration.